The sith, the jedi and the force
by owen chow
Summary: the story is about a jedi, a sith and a bounty hunter, about 11 pages


STAR WARS, THE JEDI, THE SITH AND THE FORCE (10 000 b.b.y.)

The jedi purge, corpses upon corpses lay burned upon the floor, another temple destroyed, thought Darth Shrithis; he swung his lightsabres expertly, cutting through another jedi. His technique flawless, he wore a black cloak, padded with armor-weave. A hood covered his head. Yellow and red eyes, gleaming with anger and long, brown hair was visible beneath. The remaining jedi were making a last stand, he wouldn't want to miss it.

Jedi master Krath raised his lightsabre, his elegant blade flashing a steady green. Only the most lucky jedi were left, skill was nothing, the sith could use techniques no jedi could defend against. A sith lord stepped out, its face pale, drained of life. Krath knew him once, once it was a man, his brother, now it was…different. "Give up now" it hissed "your teachings have blinded you, the master will show you the true way, he is forgiving and will spare you," his blade flared out of his hands, a violent red, "refuse, and you die."

Krath stared at the sith lord, so alike once, now so different. The dark side had twisted him. They looked at each other, seeing mirror images, but changed. The sith's face twisted. "kill them all." Krath reached out with his lightsabre, into the sith, into the face of death, before a dozen red blades eclipsed his light forever.

The flagship of the sith circled the planet. Gigantic, it held well over thousands of sith troopers. The shadow waited. It was _the_ shadow, the hand of death, It used to be mortal, but it was beyond mortal now, it could crush with a gesture, could kill with a glance. Ultimate darkness awaited those faithful. It felt little now, only _hunger,_ it gnawed at it, the only thing it couldn't crush beneath it. It made him hunt all the harder. The darkness turned, a sith lord, one of its apprentices lay kneeling. "The sacrifice is ready my lord" the shadow floated over and laid a gauntleted hand on the sith's fore-head. The sith screamed as it was drained of power, and collapsed as a blackened burned skeleton.

Axon was a bounty hunter, a killer for hire, a human male, 32 years old and hardened by battle. He wore stolen sith trooper armor. His helmet was sith trooper too; a black visor that covered the front of the face, and the rest was durasteel. His target was jedi, there was a bounty on jedi throughout the galaxy, posted by the sith. His sniper rifle was out, waiting. The target came, a group. Axon considered picking them off with the sniper rifle. Unhooking a thermal detonator, he waited until the jedi were right in view. He aimed with the rifle and grenade at the same time and threw the detonator. Predictably the jedi scattered. _Bam!_, headshot, he adjusted his aim. His target, a rodian jedi deflected his shot. The jedi leaped and landed on the balcony.

Axon moved, his gauntlets sprouting blades. The rodian jedi spun his lightsabre, Axon blocked with a wrist vibro-blade. His other hand fired the dart launcher attached to his wrist. The jedi collapsed in a heap. Axon immediately turned to face the rest of the jedi, all four of them. "So jedi, are you going to kill me?" his left hand groping for a blaster. The jedi didn't respond and advanced. He grabbed a pistol, his head moved slightly, as if to look upon something behind him. The jedi fell for the feint. They jumped; blades held high, axon's right hand shot up, activating the net launcher. A spray of what looked like wet concrete shot out, it was carbonite. It covered the Jedi's torsos. So simple, yet so effective, he walked up to each jedi and shot them in the face. He claimed their lightsabres, another day finished.

Darth Shrithis stepped out of his sith infiltrator. His ship was heavily armed with a multitude of concealed laser turrets and proton torpedoes. Inside his ship was a multitude of blades, grenades, sith artifacts and secret weapons. He knew his master's mood to change frequently, and wisely approached him well after the daily harvest of souls. Why his master demanded slaves to be killed was beyond him. He would much rather sell them or use them for a useful purpose. He reached the sith temple nearby and proceeded to reach his master's chambers. His master, Darth Krael, the lord of decay stood facing a wide window, which showed the dead world below. It was its world, only its and had been corrupted. The master turned, and its glare, empty black holes in an ornate gold mask, sucked all life from it. The master released its servant from its gaze and spoke. It touched the mind of its apprentice who was strangely resistant to its power. It could not speak physically, but rather passed on its wishes. Shrithis's mind throbbed, go to Kayshakk, seek the wookie Graak, and kill him. The thoughts were etched into his brain and he stumbled away, drained from the experience. His master when angry usually made everything around it choke and writhe in pain. Skeletons awoke around the master and it destroyed them all with its lightsabre. Darth Shrithis didn't see anymore. The gate to his master's room had slammed shut.

Coruscant, the center of the galaxy, a world of artificial beauty was a place of peace and was the strong-hold of the jedi. Not much longer. The shadow guided its battle fleet closer. The sith were getting nearer.

Jedi knight Vera Sharrk trained in the great temple on Coruscant. The jedi were no longer trusted, and many have become to regard the jedi and the sith as one group with different beliefs. Her hair hung loosely, blond, curly and quite long, her face smooth and calm, she trained constantly, many jedi had underestimated her in lightsabre combat. Strength wasn't everything. She fought probe droids, her master and her superiors constantly. Aggression wasn't a jedi trait, she was told over, and over. She had a secret she could never tell her master, she _loved _fighting. Testing her skills over and over, examining every tactical possibility, her enthusiasm could match a little boy at a large toy-store.

She reported to her master, Dumos krayak. Her master was an elderly woman, with graying hair, yet could stroll through blaster fire with barely a scratch. She was controlled and was now focused on the force, instead of her lightsabre skills. They greeted each other with a bow and went straight to business. "Do you know of the jungle world Kayshakk?" Inquired Dumos, "Of course I do master," Vera replied impatiently "I thought everyone did" "there is unrest on the planet, I do hope you don't cause a civil war like you did last time" "It wasn't my fault! They insulted us!" "Threatening members of their government is not a good impression on a planet" was Dumo's curt reply. They boarded a republic cruiser and set off for Kayshakk.

Axon headed for his ship, and saw the launch pad deserted. It was pretty late, but normally there would be the sound of drunks, brawls and angry mobs. He heard a whistling from behind him and he jumped to the side, the plasma grenade went off, blowing the spot where Axon was standing a second go. A droid came walking into view, carrying a repeater rifle. It had a humanoid shape, its head was curved at the front, with two electronic eyes. "Axon? Axon? Are you dead yet?" It whirled around scanning the objects around it. Axon rose up quickly, firing his ion blaster two handed. Ion cut through droids the way a laser beam cut through metal. "LT-59, you had a problem with innocent civilians", LT liked to kill anyone it met, occasionally; he got his wits together and went after a bounty. LT responded by launching a plasma grenade into axon's direction, Axon had to dodge it; he needed a faster way to kill the metal thing. "I have my ion-resistant plates installed, you might have noticed," LT grated in the pleasant voice of its. Axon needed a way to end the battle fast. He was tired, had used most of his ammo on his guns and gauntlets and was battered from fighting jedi. He decided to gamble. This counted on LT using a grenade instead of a gun. He rose, burned his ammo on the droid's head, Lt turned, its chest opened up, revealing a grenade launcher. Just as the droid fired, he shot the net launcher. _Gluing the_ _active grenade to the inside of LT! _"Not so invincible now?" Axon asked. As the grenade blew, destroying the inside, but leaving the ion-resistant plates barely scratched.

Darth Shrithis meditated as his ship flew through hyperspace. He had removed his black jedi robe, leaving only the training lower garment, his chest was bare, with a scar in the shape of a cross with semi-circles on the ends. It covered his entire chest and looked like it had been _burned_ in with a lightsabre. His face was a mask of calm, his eyes were closed. His brown, curly hair reaching to the end of his neck. He felt the ship docking and suddenly stood up, walking to the ship's secret compartment, the gun turrets blasted a clearing for the ship to land. Shrithis had access to an amazing array of equipment. He grabbed two ancient, bronze armbands, decorated with swirls, he had found them on an abandoned sith temple. He noticed it gave him great strength and made him almost shielded by blows. And hid a jagged sith blade in his belt, poisons and some crystals to buy things. He stepped out of his sith infiltrator, wearing his concealing black cloak and hood. The forest ground was full of life, life to crush and manipulate, he made for a tree, which held a building for wookies, calling on the force, he jumped far higher than normally possible, the two wookies nearby were surprised, before they realized he was an enemy, swift lightsabre blows brought the wookie infants down. Enraged, the guards made for their bow casters and blades.

Combat is what defines Darth Shrithis. He was one of the most skilled lightsabre duelists ever, combat shows what he really is, a master of the blades, unsurpassed save for the very best, only an apprentice. His blades are twin red beams of power, he doesn't need armor, he has the force, he sinks into the sith version of form seven lightsabre combat. In vaapad the jedi have to _enjoy_ the battle. But a sith is a jedi who doesn't restrain him or her self. Therefore it only required learning the moves, that was a challenge by itself, but to Shrithis, this was easy. He darted left and right, sinking into battle. His hatred aided him, strengthening his blows, focused his mind to deflect and to avoid. His lightsabres flashed at a speed no jedi could match. He plunged a lightsabre into a wookie, his other hand spinning in quickly. He leaps, flashing his two blades in opposite directions, skewering two guards together from an ear, out the other side. He had left himself vulnerable; the wookies saw this and fire. The shots bounce off his chest in random directions. When would they learn? He had the force, his sith artifacts and the results of channeling the dark side had made him resistant to wounds. He leaped, kicking a wookie in the face and killing two more with his blades. The last wookie lay on the floor, its left arm missing, but he needed the beast alive. He force-choked it, crushing it with the force, meanwhile pressuring the beast's mind. "Where is Graak?" the wookie only gasped, he released the creature and entered the wookie's mind, he searched and searched, family, slavers, honor, ah Graak, at a large tree center of the forest.

Vera Sharrk admired the forest while waiting for Graak, the entire village was situated on trees, and the forest ground teemed with life. She saw the door open and there he was, he had the usual coarse fur, like any wookie, but he had an aura of respect. He was chieftain of the town and commander of its military. He wore thick armor which looked like clay, and carried a large wooden shield. He sat down and they discussed the problem of slavers coming to the planet. Many had died in the battles and villages had burned. Two jedi couldn't solve the problem and so couldn't think of a solution to the problem. The sound of battle drifted to the town center where they were having their meeting. A jedi, no a _sith _was slaughtering his way up. He killed mercilessly. Graak saw this, dropping his shield, he ignited his lightsabre.

Axon traveled to Telos, to claim his credits for the bounty. He landed his ship on the roof top of the Exchange, and with six lightsabres to claim credits for. A cashier received the weapons without a word, and duly handed out three thousand for each one. Time to visit the local armory, "hello, what can I do for you?" he knew the shopkeeper well. He greeted all customers like this, Axon leaned forward, his face unreadable underneath the huge black visor. "I need ammo for my blasters, plus a couple of good grenades" "come with me" Zedd turned and gestured to his underground supply. His _illegal_ supply, Axon grabbed ammo, an iilegal blaster and a scope lens for it. Some illegal grenades were nice, like the ones that contained masses and masses of shrapnel, but he couldn't think of a reason to buy them, he grabbed them anyway, paid and headed out to his ship. He punched the coordinates for Coruscant.

Graak leaped, his jump propelling him onto the bridge that connected a tree to the main tree. He swung his lightsabre, not flashy, but a downward _stroke._ Darth Shrithis parried, but was crushed under the weight. He jumped back. Dark lightning flared out of his fingertips, striking the blue lightsabre blade, Shrithis advanced, swinging his lightsabres rapidly, the wookie couldn't match his speed and all his blows hit. But it ignored them, and just pressed forward, swinging in great arcs. Shrithis had finally found an opponent that was worthy of him. He ducked, spinning on one foot, slicing into the leg of the wookie jedi. It collapsed and his blade went down for the death blow, lightsabre against lightsabre. He was blocked by Dumos, who had leapt into battle. He couldn't resist another duel, she was weak, and his skills bettered hers by a long shot. He swung his blades; she parried and ducked, before propelling him backwards.

Dumos was too old for this. She had lost the strength that had saved her when she was young. The sith he faced was strong, and he rose up and ran towards her, slicing into her blade. She kept blocking, every move exhausting her. Her apprentice was coming, but was going to be too late. She spun her hand for an attacking move, too late she saw the sith's blade slice into her chest. She fell, and felt weak, her vision became blurry and she sank into death.

Vera Sharrk cried out, her master was gone, she had felt her master's death, her slow slipping, black anger engulfed her, she released her weapon, a blue lightsabre, she broke into a run, her lightsabre angled for maximum power, she engaged the sith, who blocked her blow, then retaliated with his two blades. He swung his lightsabres with lightning speed, becoming a blur of red light then swung one blade towards her hand, breaking her lightsabre; his other blade was positioned at her throat.

Droids do not feel or think. Well most don't. But it was different; it thought but did not feel, it merely accepted things with an inhuman calm. MT-73 had programmed itself to feel and think, leaving out hatred, anger, sadness and happiness. It was _perfect._ The perfect jedi, it could feel the force, or what could have been the force. It couldn't feel the force at the same time. Its programming left it incapable of errors in techniques. It had a black hole within it, emptiness; it couldn't move objects or make them float. If a jedi had walked up to it, he/she would have told it that what it thought was the force was merely a programming error. It wouldn't have listened, it was arrogant and overconfident. Today it decided to do justice by killing some criminals in the street. All people were criminals, so anyone it saw was a target. Its hands each held a lightsabre and headed out to the streets of Coruscant.

A huge battle fleet, consisting of many fighters, flagships and bombers slipped out of the outer regions and towards Coruscant, inside were legions of sith troopers, sith and war droids. The multitude of armies prepared for war.

Darth Shrithis felt pleasure, he had beaten the jedi, and her life was at his mercy. Sith have no mercy. Yet she was an amusing jedi specimen, and she coldly regarded the blades held at her throat with no fear. She collapsed, falling to her knees. Shrithis deactivated his lightsabres. "You live this time jedi" Shrithis turned his back on her and began to walk away. "Why won't you kill me?" she asked "live and train your skills, I take no pride from killing an unarmed opponent." Shrithis said simply. "Take me with you!" she shouted. Shrithis turned genuinely surprised. "I killed your master and most of the wookies, run away little child." The words tumbled out of his mouth, yet he didn't mean them, he thought back to his memories, before he became a tool in his master's fist. He had a friend like her once, full of laughter and happiness. Before the sith came, took him and murdered his friend, great warships blocked the sun. He had fought to save her, and was knocked unconscious. He learned obedience and discipline and became one of the sith. Shrithis's eyes betrayed him, and for a moment he was just a little boy, his friends and family dead. "Why do you want to follow?" he asked, she had walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest. "Because I believed you can be saved," was all that she whispered.

Axon arrived on Coruscant with no trouble; he armed himself for the coming jedi, the web launcher filled with carbonite, his dart launcher loaded with poison, armor penetrating and precision darts. His blaster pistols, gun and ion blaster, loaded with ammo, his gauntlet blades sharpened, he started for his quarry, a jedi. He stopped. The sky had darkened, countless ships rained from the sky, dropping bombs. Fire and panic reigned. The _apocalypse_ had arrived.

The sith fleet exited hyperspace and into Coruscant, they reigned destruction onto the surface. The _sith_ had arrived.

Axon stared at the carnage wrought onto the planet, defense turrets activated, fighter pilots rushed to their stations. Defense troopers shot sith troopers. Everywhere screaming, Axon didn't want to get involved in a full-scale war but he had always hated the sith, and only worked for them because they paid well. This was no longer about credits, his survival demanded first priority. A relatively large plane descended and fired at the building he was in. people fell in heaps, scythed down by the huge turrets, Axon got out his sniper gun, fired at the driver's window, and the driver fell back, a tiny red hole in his chest. The plane, without a driver, was going to crash into the building.

Someone took over driving, but Axon wasn't going to let them get away. The plane veered away upwards at the last minute. With Axon attached to the plane's belly with his magnetic grappling hook. Axon whipped out a welding torch, modified to cut through thick metal. He started to burn a hole through. The piece of metal was jolting, from shots coming from inside the plane, Axon thought. He kicked the new 'lid' he had made and threw in a shrapnel grenade, and slid out on the rope of his grappling hook, before the grenade detonated. When he climbed back in, the entire room was littered with thick jagged pieces of metal. He went to the pilot seat. _Bam,_ the pilot slumped and Axon shoved the body off the seat before steering the plane.

Vera followed Shrithis to the sith infiltrator. His feelings and morals were not in the right place for the first time for many years. He had believed it was right to kill when he wanted and take what he needed. He pondered this as Vera told him to go to Coruscant and learn the ways of the jedi from the council. His ship ascended to the sky, and when the sith infiltrator reached a point it flew into hyperspace. Shrithis needed to think, he needed his questions answered so went to his meditating room, a small circular space which where he slept and ate. He closed his eyes while sitting on the floor and thought. Vera began to sleep at the control seat; she was tired and began to lose consciousness when her master appeared beside her.

She woke with a start, her eyes flicking open suddenly and saw her master a transparent blue. "Master?" she asked, daring to believe it "Yes it is me" her master replied floating in the air,

"How?" Vera began to feel strange and she wasn't tired anymore, like energy was flowing to her. "I learnt this from an old woman on a faraway planet." Her master replied, smiling. "In time I will teach this too you." She gestured to the room where Darth Shrithis had entered, " he is afraid and alone, he didn't want to become one of them, but they claimed him anyway, he had a friend once, who looked like you" she turned around, glowing gently, "but consider this, when I found you, you were a little girl, a survivor of a planet which had been attacked by the sith, you were crying and said your friend, a little boy who had brown hair had saved you." Her master began to fade and eventually disappeared.

Vera walked to the meditating room, "Garyn" she said. Shirthis's face snapped up. "What?" he asked, wondering if this was true. He examined her face and saw the same person. He tried to remember her name, and could only remember her name was Vera, he'd been staring in her face and hadn't noticed. Vera hugged him, and he felt warmth and love nested in her mind. He hugged back, it all becoming clear now. She kissed him, "that was saving me" and she and him, jedi and sith, embraced for a long time.

Coruscant blazed with war, the jedi council had split up in an effort to deny the sith. Everywhere countless lives were lost, corpses became barricades and blood became lakes. Master Djook led his squad of security militia through bombardments and enemy troopers, he saw lifetime friends shot down, consumed by overwhelming numbers, he saw places he had visited and love desecrated with bodies and weapons. He had taken this in without a tear. The sith were conquering them. They had no chance. But they had to fight, to protect their families who stayed hidden from the sith. This was Coruscant's last stand.

Axon piloted the sith ship with an almost machine precision, dodging shots and firing with great skill. Suddenly the ship rocked, a missile had struck him, he wheeled around, blazing with his guns, destroying the ship that had fired at him, and he saw the jedi were lost, but he fought on, gunning down sith troopers when he found them. Then he saw _him_, the reason for his hatred towards the ship. He gunned down hundreds of sith troopers, until he found Admiral Brassk. _The_ admiral Brassk. The admiral had once had been a good man, until someone bribed him to destroy a shield generator, allowing the sith to easily take his home planet. He remembered lying in the dust; his body bruised and watched the traitor escorted by his new 'friends'. He snapped back to the present. His finger itched to fire a proton torpedo at Brassk. Something shot him from behind and the entire ship dropped, falling a few meters onto a nearby building. Then the building collapsed, sending the ship vibrating to the floor.

Axon clambered to his feet. This was it, time to confront his hated enemy, alone. He would die, he knew that, but he would take the Admiral with him, even if he had to endure a couple hundred shots. He staggered towards the exit, kicking it open, immediately a couple of shots were fired in his direction, bouncing off the ship, he fired back with a blaster rifle, dropping a couple of the troopers. Brassk was escaping! He wanted to kill _that man_ so much! He rushed forward, firing while running, blasts struck the ground around him, thudded into his body, but he didn't stop, shooting men and war droids alike with cold precision. He was close to the elevator which Brassk had gone in, the door closed, _damn! _He didn't have time for this so he backed out and threw a grenade at the elevator, the doors blew open. Literally. Axon rushed in, and started a fall of five hundred meters.

The elevator slid up above him and Axon fell down, very quickly, he unhooked his magnetic grappling hook, fired at the elevator, _and hit it! _He started the auto-pulling, whirling him closer until he was at the bottom. Welding torch, he thought and took it out, before cutting a hole in the floor. The metal was easy to cut through, and a hunk of round, burnt steel plummeted downwards. He threw a grenade in through the hole. Brassk leapt out, gripping onto Axon's back. He punched Axon in the face, snapping Axon's head forward. Axon threw his head back, knocking Brassk with his metal helmet. The greande exploded, shaking the elevator. Axon couldn't really do anything, so Brassk hit him with his spare hand. Over and over again, Axon's head started to hurt, and did the only thing he could do, he unsheathed his wrist blades and sliced the rope holding them to the elevator. Darkness, rushing air on your skin, this was the feeling of falling. Down they plummeted, level after level. Axon tried to get a hand hold, and plunged his blades forward. Metal hit metal with a screech. His fingers grabbed desperately. And he found a ledge, a tiny hand hold for his hands, bruised but not beaten, he started to climb up.

Garyn's ship appeared out of hyperspace, and started to head for Coruscant. Vera was sleeping next to him and he felt her warmth against his skin. Garyn got out of bed and slipped on his clothes, he walked to the front of his ship and stared out of the window. Ships circled the planet in a dogfight across the sky. Coruscant was at war, he realized. He hadn't expected war to say the least. He walked to Vera, "Vera wake up, I think you should see this" Garyn said calmly. Vera slid out of bed and threw on a jedi robe. She's so… graceful Garyn thought as he watched. She ran past him, to the controls and saw Coruscant at war. "Oh my god!" She uttered as she took in all the carnage. "We need to move, right now." Her hand moved to her lightsabre.

MT-73 moved with its usual droid precision, its hands whirling in three hundred and sixty degrees. When it neared a sith trooper it killed, with a thrust to the throat. Then the last flagship of the sith entered from orbit, MT felt something it had never felt. _Fear,_ it was unfamiliar and it found out it didn't want to confront that particular sith. It shrugged off the unusual emotions and readied a concussion grenade, just in case.

The middle of the war, the climax of the storm, the greatest, the largest sith flagship had dropped out of orbit. In it were the most formidable sith lords of their age. Lord Huram, lord of blades, activated its lightsabres, and killed a battalion of republic soldiers before facing off with Master Torat, an equally unmatched jedi duelist. Lord Krael, lord of death, gestured with two hands, raised the dead from their slumber, before the fallen were banished back to their rest by master Kjool, whose mere presence, could inspire the followers of the light and crumble the dark. Lord Dlarkel, master of the force, threw a squad of troopers with a force push, and used force lightning to decimate another squad with its spare hand. it was knocked back suddenly by Master Dradrekk, who was then knocking back sith troopers with the force, champions of the light against the dark, three identical shadows with different killing techniques against three totally different jedi masters, fighting for peace.

Garyn and Vera stalked the streets; the battles in the corridors had long been over. The wounded lay on the ground, their will to fight sapped by so much death, so much fallen allies, sith have feelings too. The final confrontation had come, Garyn walked upon the scene of the fight of the sith and jedi masters, the force burst within their bodies, guiding them, protecting them. Garyn saw his old master Krael and ceased to be Garyn any longer but was now Darth Shrithis. His rage came back, he remembered the punishments, his chest carved into with a blade by his master. He felt Shrithis's hate flow in him, Shrithis's anger compel him. A roar of rage escaped his throat, and he flew into the fight. His lightsabres already angled for the death blow. His master was already engaged in a fight, and hurried to block the blow, it appeared to tire, and had to fight two opponents at once. Shrithis blocked a blow and rammed his lightsabre into Darth Krael, through the middle of the golden mask in his master's head. Lord Krael screamed, knocking his combatants aside, releasing all its energy in one movement, in a wave of power before crumpling to the floor as only robes and a golden mask.

MT-73 fired at the sith troopers with its concussion grenades, and then moved forward, decapitating another trooper. Its electronic motion sensor, scanned the area, a sith lord stood opposite, a double-bladed lightsabre held casually. MT -73's gears clicked in anticipation at the prospect of fighting a _real _sith. Its arms moved to imitate the stance of Ataru, the lightsabre form for countering other lightsabre users. The sith used a force power upon the droid, beginning to slowly crush it into little bits. MT moved with surprising speed, swinging its lightsabres with superhuman speed, the sith jumped and landed on MT's head, but MT was a droid and droids don't die easily. It continued to attack the sith, but he twisted away, striking a glancing blow with his lightsabre. MT's systems were failing, its armor dented and scorched. With a last lunge, it dropped its lightsabres and grabbed the sith, tackling him into a battle where two beings of shadow fought five jedi before detonating all its grenades in inside its body.

An explosion rocked the ground where the jedi masters and sith lords was fighting. The five beings jumped and twisted to avoid the blast. Darth Shrithis, Vera and all the jedi masters had cornered the sith and yet they were losing. Shrithis was a blaze of fury, his lightsabre strikes unpredictable and strong, Vera was lightning quick, her blade, flashes of light. But the light outnumbered the dark and the dark began to shrink. The cloud of fog and smoke that plagued the streets began to disappear, a cheer went up by the republic, and civilians felt a glimmer of hope. Then the dark was destroyed, as the shadows fell by blades of lightsabres.

Then the shadow stepped out, and instantly Coruscant grew colder, ice began to appear on the buildings, the air grew thick and cloudy, and darkness covered the world like a blanket. The jedi masters turned and were blown away by an incredible amount of power. Vera felt fear like nothing before; it gnawed at her soul and began to consume it. The darkness was terrifying, not physically, it looked like a patch of black, but the shadow was the funnel for the dark side, the vortex from whence it came. Its power pinned the greatest jedi of their time immobilized, all their training, experience didn't matter; they were already dead, just not put to the blade yet. It was impossible to win. Garyn doesn't believe in the impossible.

Garyn's body screamed. The effort of getting up was killing him. He got up anyway, his muscles straining. He wasn't afraid of the dark. He dragged himself to the patch of darkness and shadow and raises his ignited lightsabres to strike it down. The shadow turned, and screamed, knocking Garyn only a few meters back. The darkness was puzzled. Usually it could kill any mortal by speaking to them. The jedi was showing amazing resistance. The creature ignited its blade. Red spat out, a red blade rarely used. Garyn engaged in the fight of his life, power whipped around them, like a whirlwind, etched with shades of black. He was alone, weakened and tired, he was fighting a god-like being with powers that could destroy a planet, impossible you might say. As mentioned before, Garyn doesn't believe in impossible.

The lightsabres flashed at incredible speeds, it took all of Garyn's skills to stay alive. He twisted and turned, his muscles aching with exhaustion, he became absorbed into the fight, the force guided him, controlled his body for him, the darkness became afraid, rarely has it had to fight in lightsabre combat. It aimed with all its skills but the jedi would not fall, he didn't recognize his wounds. It screamed, knocking Garyn to the floor, it spun its lightsabre for the downwards thrust, the killing blow. Red blades entered its chest, the shadow looked down. Garyn's lightsabres were stuck in its body. It began to lose control, its power leaving it rapidly, a leak in the force from its wound. It fell to its knees and collapsed.

The shadow's body exploded, sending a wave of energy across Coruscant. It hurled the jedi away, before dissipating away weakly. Garyn lifted himself up and stumbled to Vera's body. "Vera," his voice croaked "we won, Coruscant's ours." Vera woke, her eyelids fluttered weakly, "We won?" she asked and sat up. The various jedi masters began to wake. "You defeated the sith lord!" Djook cried, amazed, "well, no sense staying here, we have a planet to rebuild." He walked to a group of soldiers to spread the word of their victory. Amidst all the chaos and cheering, Garyn and Vera sat together. "I'd think the jedi masters would accept you for jedi training" Vera spoke casually, "You're asking me to join, aren't you?" Garyn asked. "Yes" Vera leaned over and kissed him, before embracing him, amidst the chaos of wounded men, anger and pockets of sith resistance, there was love, and for one sith and one jedi, that was all that mattered.

Life went on, Garyn and Vera married and had a boy, whom they named Ganelon. Garyn was accepted into the jedi order, the jedi temple was rebuilt. Axon survived and continued to be a bounty hunter, but killed sith instead of jedi. Coruscant gradually recovered and was re-built to its former glory. The jedi were watchful and knew that while the sith were defeated, they were not destroyed. Life went on


End file.
